


Спящий Демон

by Kress



Series: ЗемлячЪ&Бэлла [3]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Russian Revolution RPF, Солнечный удар | Sunstroke (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Не буди во мне Демона.<br/>- А может, я специально пытаюсь это сделать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спящий Демон

Нас привезли в «Ореанду», лучшую ялтинскую гостиницу: возвращаться ночью в Симферополь небезопасно, в горах ещё бродят остатки врангелевской армии.  
\- Если что-то понадобится, звоните, - предупреждает председатель горсовета. - Но одни в город не выходите. Мало ли чего… Утром пришлю за вами машину с охраной, а пока лучше оставайтесь в номерах.  
\- Да-да, это нас вполне устраивает, - живо соглашаюсь я.  
Оба номера отличные, но мой чуть просторнее, поэтому остаёмся мы там. Ужин неплох, даже с вином (а в самом деле, мы же в Крыму), хотя мне приходится успокаивать Землячку, переживающую о том, что бойцы, мол, босиком в атаку ходят, а мы тут шикуем…  
\- Нам тоже пришлось нелегко. Столько грязи выместили… замесили… Постоянно в грязи, словом. Можно себя и вознаградить немного…  
Но Землячка не спешит себя вознаграждать, она вообще склонна к некоторому аскетизму, так что практически всё вино достаётся мне, и я пребываю в самом благостном настроении, попыхивая папиросой и разглядывая Землячку, которая сидит с мрачным видом и растирает левое колено.  
\- Ну чего, старушка? – решаю рискнуть я. – Ревматизм замучил?  
Она поднимает глаза.  
\- Не буди во мне Демона.  
\- А может, я специально пытаюсь это сделать?  
\- Знаешь, обо что мне хочется затушить твою папироску? – шипит она, подавшись вперёд. У меня появляются несколько идей одна другой интереснее, но Землячка снова откидывается на стуле. – В другой раз покажу. Я устала, и у меня ужасно болит голова.  
\- Могу предложить свои услуги! – не сдаюсь я. – Массажница первого разряда!  
\- Да ну массажистка же! – восклицает Землячка, но тут же подносит руки к вискам и продолжает тише: - Чёрт… Здесь немного разберёмся – потом надо будет нанять тебе какого-нибудь учителя. Сама не справляешься.  
\- Ладно, - легко соглашаюсь я. – Видишь, какая я послушная?  
Я тыкаю папиросу в пепельницу, обхожу стол и опускаюсь перед Землячкой на пол. Осторожно убираю её руки, поднимаю вверх юбку, целую колено.  
\- Это наша последняя ночь в таком комфорте, потом опять начнутся всякие грязные бараки. Грех не воспользоваться! А? Благо-разумно? – слово даётся с трудом, всё время его забываю. Приходится разбить на части, и это, конечно, портит весь эффект.  
Землячка фыркает раз, другой, потом начинает смеяться.  
\- Чёрт, Бэлла. Какая же ты всё-таки…  
\- Какая же? – шепчу я, поднимая подол юбки всё выше.  
\- Настойчивая? – она сползает к краю стула, раздвигает ноги.  
\- Пожалуй, - киваю я. – А ещё?  
Но она больше не отвечает, потому что я добралась до цели.

Голоса, шарканье прохожих, бренчанье гитары, хохот каких-то компаний врываются в комнату, и я, недовольно бурча, приоткрываю глаза. Землячка стоит у распахнутого окна, смотрит наружу.  
\- Роза? – сонно спрашиваю я. – Что там?  
\- Жизнь, - задумчиво отвечает она. – Сейчас бы на пароход… С музыкой… Но – нельзя, - она поворачивается ко мне. – Пойду прогуляюсь.  
\- Одной опасно же, - широко зеваю я.  
\- Я не боюсь.  
\- А я за тебя боюсь, - Землячка натягивает куртку, и я понимаю, что она настроена решительно, а значит, ничего не поделаешь. Откидываю одеяло. – Меня тогда подожди.  
Землячка ждёт. Наконец, одевшись, я замечаю, что её маузер в кобуре по-прежнему лежит на тумбочке у кровати.  
\- Пистолет забыла.  
\- Не взяла, - поправляет она. – Надоел. Тяжёлый.  
Я свой всё-таки пристёгиваю.  
На улице темно, море почти сливается с небом. Луч маяка дрожит в воде, слышно, как волны одна за другой накатываются на берег. Мы медленно идём вдоль набережной, мимо тёмных домов, дышим морским воздухом. Почти как нормальные люди в мирное, спокойное время. Ужасно не хочется возвращаться в Симферополь, потом мотаться по его окрестностям, можно подумать, без нас не справятся. Но Землячка как всегда категорична и абсолютно уверена, что должна быть «в массах» и в гуще событий. Ладно, в гуще так в гуще…  
Землячка останавливается, смотрит на море.  
\- Хорошо!  
Я никогда не была особо романтичной, но строчки любимого поэта Шандора Петёфи сами собой всплывают в голове:  
\- Как мне назвать тебя,  
Когда встаёт во мраке  
Сиянье звёздное твоих прекрасных глаз? – я цитирую по-венгерски, конечно.  
Землячка несколько озадачена.  
\- Хм, - только и произносит она. – Красиво, - и ничего не спрашивает про содержание. Оно и к лучшему. Я уже сама удивилась своему порыву, и дальше мы идём молча.  
Через несколько десятков метров Землячка снова останавливается. Я сразу понимаю, что привлекло её внимание: в доме не горит ни одно окно, но откуда-то почти из-под земли, из зарешеченных подвальных окошек, сочится тусклый свет. «Бандиты? Сектанты? Недобитки? Шпионы?» - перечисляю я возможные варианты, и ни один из них мне не нравится.  
\- Надо найти патруль, - говорю я, и одновременно со мной Землячка решительно заявляет:  
\- Надо посмотреть, что там происходит.  
\- Роза, мы две женщины, и у нас один пистолет, - напоминаю я.  
Но она уже входит во двор. Выдернув маузер и матерясь себе под нос, я иду за ней. Смутно различаю чугунные перила или что-то вроде того… Землячка быстро спускается и рывком распахивает дверь.  
В подвале затхло и сыро. Какие-то подростки не самого благополучного вида сидят прямо на каменных плитах. В неровном свете нескольких свечей я замечаю разложенные перед ними карты. Игроки? Или это только отвлекающий антураж?  
Минуту мы с Землячкой и эти странные мальчишки безмолвно рассматриваем друг друга.  
\- Что это ещё за сборище? – резко спрашивает Роза. – Кто вам разрешил?  
Я, стоя у неё за плечом, сжимаю пистолет так, что больно руке. Есть ли у них тоже оружие? Скольких из них я успею уложить прежде, чем остальные до нас доберутся?  
Напряжение растёт.  
\- Немедленно по домам, - строго говорит Землячка.  
И все поднимаются. Когда они проходят мимо нас, я машинально отодвигаю Землячку с дороги. Неужели и правда просто уйдут? Землячкина непоколебимая уверенность в своей правоте передаётся людям, но неужели и эта ватага просто подчинится? Я не выпускаю маузер до тех пор, пока шарканье последнего из мальчишек не затихает где-то наверху.  
Землячка вздыхает с облегчением, удовлетворённо потирает руки.  
\- Ну вот. Надо было, конечно, отвести их в милицию, но наверняка половина успела бы разбежаться… - она быстро задувает свечи, в темноте берёт меня за запястье. – Идём?

Едва закрыв дверь номера, я сжимаю худые плечи Землячки и пристально вглядываюсь в её лицо.  
\- Чёрт возьми! Как ты это делаешь? Да нас чудом каким-то не убили! Куда ты вечно лезешь?  
Она высвобождается из моих рук.  
\- А тебе только дай волю – вообще из машины не выйдешь. Будешь командовать, высунувшись в окно, или бумажки комиссарам передавать.  
\- Я знаю, что такое риск и когда на него идти! И вот это вот сейчас… это…  
Она щурит глаза. Риск, помимо прочего, зажигает кровь. Может, она уже и в подходящем настроении. Попробовать стоит.  
\- Ну ладно, это было в целом… как говорят?.. захватывающе? – признаю я. И произношу громко, чётко, с полным пониманием того, какую реакцию вызовут мои слова: - Ты всё-таки истинная богина.  
В следующую секунду я оказываюсь прижатой к стене, а рука Землячки с силой смыкается на моей шее.  
\- Так ведь своего и добьётся, а!

Наутро, когда за нами присылают машину, я поднимаю повыше воротник, чтобы закрыть шею, и героически делаю вид, что мне не больно сидеть. А товарищ Демон преспокойно дремлет рядом.


End file.
